Voicemails (x2)
by Charbypooh
Summary: This is my take on what should've happened when Alicia gave her phone to Eli the day that broke our Willicia hearts. One shot. Please review.


Hey!

So this is my first fanfic about Will and Alicia so I might not be all you expected but please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 **Will &AliciaWill&AliciaWill&AliciaWill&AliciaWill&AliciaWill&AliciaWill&AliciaWill&Alicia**

"Show me the plan"

"Not everything needs a plan" his heart started to shatter. He loved this woman with all his heart and he knew that if she got close with Peter again that he would be completely out of the picture.

"Will, I'm sorry I have to go, bye" and with that she hung up her phone.

 _Ring ring_

"Alicia turn that off. Give me you're phone"

She gave him a worried look. She wasn't sure how much she trusted Eli but either way she decided it was too late. Peter had introduced her and she was being shooed on stage.

The announcement went on and Eli just stood there in a amazement. Eli felt the phone vibrate twice. But decided that it was none of his business and just continued to stand in ah. He was so surprised that Alicia would come to the plate for Peter. He thought about his marriage. And how he would've just fought and give divorce papers than try to work it out. He tried to shake it off as Alicia and Peter walked off.

He nodded at them and handed Alicia's phone back to her.

She looked at her phone the first chance she got. She saw the two missed phone calls and the two voicemails sent by Will. She quickly came up with an excuse for having to leave and rushed out.

She was now alone in her car trying to process what she had just heard. One message was basically a breakup message saying that there was no plan and it wouldn't work out. Then there was the second one. This was the real kicker to Alicia. She began to tear up at the words " _I love you"_ and " _I've loved you ever since Georgetown"_ she didn't know how to respond. She replayed the last part of the second message over and over again. Wondering if it was just and a dream or if this is real. His words were like ice on a hot day. She needed to hear this. And she heard it. Now she had no idea what to do. The word " _forever"_ hit her hard. She thought that Peter was her forever. Her "let's get old together". Her long lasting love. But now it was Will. Will was her forever ever since Georgetown.

Alicia Florrick has always had to and made plans. She didn't say or do anything without a plan. And that's what got her into this mess anyways. She had a so called "plan" with Peter but that plan didn't go her way. And she didn't really know where to go after all her plans came crashing down on her. But she decided that this was one thing she didn't want to plan.

She started her engine and headed to the office hoping he hadn't left yet. She practically ran up to his office. She felt her heart sink when she saw the darkness of his office. She began to walk out with a puddle of tears in each eye and her running mascara when she heard a noise. It sounded like it was coming from the conference room. Sure enough there was the noise huddling in the last chair of the conference table. She noticed who it was and her heart skipped a beat. Then realization hit her. Those noises were sobs.

"Will! Omg are you okay"

"No" he managed to say between sobs.

"What?"

"Why are you even here Alicia? To tell me that Peter is the reason for us not being together? Well if that's the case Alicia, just leave."

She was already ready to cry. She couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. It hurt so much to see him so tore up about this. About _her._

"Will….." She said in between sniffles "I came here to tell you…." His eyes were now on Alicia. "I came here because I decided that I don't need..." She took a breath and tried to hold back her glassy eyes. She looked at the man in front of her. His eyes were red from the tears. His face was distraught from his prior emotions. She took another breath and began again "I decided that I don't need a plan, Will Gardner you are my plan." And before she got the chance to go on he stood up and filled the empty space between them. He placed a hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. Before she knew it his tear soaked lips pressed against hers.

They both pulled away for air. Alicia used this time to start a conversation. "Will, I need a lawyer"

"What?"

"I'm going to divorce Peter"

"Are you serious? This isn't something to joke about Alicia"

"Yes I'm serious. I'm also serious about us."

He didn't have a response. He just placed his lips to hers and that was her answer.

"Alicia, will you be my forever?"

"Will, are you asking me to marry you?"  
She was flustered. But she knew it was right. Peter wasn't her forever, never was. He was just a temporary forever.

"Yes. Yes I am"

"Than yes, yes, I will marry you."


End file.
